The Curse of Camp Crystal Lake
by cheri1
Summary: Doctor Who/Friday the 13th crossover. Ten/Rose. Rated M for violence and gore. In search of the Jersey Devil, the Doctor and Rose land in New Jersey and find the remains of Camp Crystal Lake where a great evil still lurks deep in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rose! I have a great idea for an adventure!"

Rose was coming into the console room after having a shower. Her hair was still a bit damp but the TARDIS had signaled to her that he needed her so she stopped using the blow dryer and came to the front.

"Yeah?" Rose said, walking over to him.

"Fancy finding a legendary beast?" the Doctor said.

"Um…sure. What legendary beast?" Rose said.

"The Jersey Devil. Heard of it?"

"Vaguely," Rose said.

"It's a beast that is supposed to live in the woods of New Jersey. I figured we might have a look and see if we can find it for a laugh."

"Is it dangerous?" Rose said.

"Well, it supposedly killed livestock in the 9th century so apparently, it's dangerous to cows but as for humans, I know of no attacks, only sightings dating back to the 1700's"

"An alien?" Rose said.

"Dunno. Thought we might have a day out and see if we can locate it?"

"Sounds good to me," Rose said.

"Then we'll go to the Pine Barrens in Southern New Jersey where it supposedly lives and have a Devil safari!" the Doctor said, entering the coordinates in his computer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Once the TARDIS landed, the Doctor opened the door and peeked out. They were near a road that was running through the middle of a thick forest. The TARDIS had landed on the outskirts of the forest behind a few trees. Beyond the tree line was a small incline that led up to the road and then another slope that led back down and into the forest on the other side of the road. The Doctor and Rose each had a rucksack on their back and Rose adjusted the straps after they came outside and the Doctor closed the door.

"So, where do we start looking?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't reply. He just started walking up to the road. When he got to the middle of the road, he stopped and turned to look at Rose.

"You just think I'll follow ya wherever you go," Rose teased him.

The Doctor gave her a stern look and pointed down to the road. Rose gave him the vees and the Doctor pointed back down to the road again.

"You don't own me; I'm not your servant!" Rose teased.

The Doctor shrugged, turned and walked down the incline while Rose folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the TARDIS. The incline was a bit steep so she didn't know if he went into the woods or not but she was determined to stay and play this game rather than follow him. Although, she had to admit she would follow him wherever he went. She waited patiently and sure enough, five minutes later, the Doctor walked back up the incline to the road. He stopped in the middle of the road and gave her the stern look again while he pointed down to the road.

"I'm not your doggie," Rose said as she leaned against the TARDIS.

"Heel, Fido," the Doctor said.

"Arf, arf," Rose replied.

"I said, heel!"

Rose went beyond the trees, lifted up her foot and pointed to her heel before going back to the TARDIS. She watched while the Doctor, took off his rucksack, sat down on the road and then lay down on it.

"I no longer wish to live," he yelled to the sky. "Rose no longer trusts me enough to venture into the unknown!"

"Whaa whaa, cry me a river, mate," Rose said as she watched from the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" the Doctor said melodramatically as he put the back of his hand to his head.

"Oh puh-leeze," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

She laughed when she heard a car coming and the Doctor instantly leapt to his feet. The car stopped a few feet from him and an old man got out of it.

"Are you insane, you asshole?" the man said, walking towards the Doctor.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure you didn't mean it like that," the Doctor said while Rose came out of the woods to keep him from seeing the TARDIS. When she climbed up the incline, she noticed that there was a bend in the road not fifteen feet from where they were which explained the Doctor's shock at the sudden appearance of the car. The car was a beat up old red Mustang and the man was in his '70's. He was wearing a long white beard and looked like Santa Claus in jean overalls. Underneath the overalls was a red and black plaid shirt and he wore battered brown leather boots.

"Look, I'm sorry," the Doctor said as he picked up his rucksack "I was just having a giggle with my friend. We're going hiking in search of the Jersey Devil."

"Jersey Devil? You're going to go find an imaginary creature?" the man said.

"Well, we were hoping it wasn't," the Doctor said.

The man snorted.

"Buddy, you better look elsewhere," he said.

"Why is that?" the Doctor said.

"I take it from your accent that you're not from here so I'll understand if you don't know about Jason Voorhees."

"And who is he?" the Doctor said.

"A murderer. Haunts these woods and has done so for about 50 years now," the man said, gesturing to the forest. "Up ahead of ya is the remains of Camp Crystal Lake where he drowned in 1957."

"Wait," Rose said. "If he drowned, how could he murder people for 50 years?"

"Because some say he's immortal."

"Really? Tell us more," the Doctor said.

"Look, come with me to my house. I can fix ya supper and I'll tell you all about him."

The Doctor nodded. The man introduced himself as Luke and after the Doctor and Rose introduced themselves he put their rucksacks in the trunk of his car. The Doctor and Rose climbed into his car and Luke got in and drove them to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Just make yourselves at home," Luke said when they stepped into his cabin deep in the woods. "Would you like some tea? That's what you English people drink, isn't it?"

"Yes, please," Rose said, looking around.

The log cabin was sparsely decorated. Most of the furniture was made from wood with plump cushions in the chairs and lining the sofa. Off to the right was a TV sitting on a homemade TV stand and on the wall above it was a deer head. The Doctor wandered over it and examined the head while Rose sat down in one of the chairs. A few minutes later, Luke came into the room carrying a wooden tray. On the tray was a pitcher of iced tea and three mugs.

"Sorry, I only have iced tea," he said to them.

"No worries, that's fine," the Doctor said, tearing his attention away from the deer. "So…what about this Jason chap? You said he drowned in 1957."

"He did. He went to summer camp that year when his mother got a job at CampCrystalLake up the road from here. Somehow he drowned in the lake because the damn kids who were supposed to be keeping an eye on him were screwing each other inside the cabin. His mother went beserk and eventually came back to the camp in the late '70's and started killing the teenagers for revenge. No one survived, not even the one who beheaded that bitch. They think the one who beheaded Mrs. Voorhees drowned in the lake and rumor has it Jason came up from beneath the lake and dragged her down to the depths."

"Oh, come off it," Rose said. "Surely you don't believe that rubbish."

"Missy, there's been many more murders out there. Every time they try to open that damn camp back up, more teenagers and adults end up dead."

"Okay but how do you know it's this Jason bloke," Rose said. "Maybe you have a non-zombie serial killer somewhere around here. You live in the forest, maybe this killer does as well."

"Oh, he lives in the woods alright. But it's not some random nutcase. It's Jason. There's been too many sightings over the years of the same guy."

"What does he look like?" the Doctor said.

"Tall, decaying man. Wears dirty clothes and a hockey mask."

"Hockey mask?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah. Found it somewhere. Covers his ugly, maggot infested face which I suppose is a blessing for his victims. They don't have to look at his rotting face while they die.

Rose glanced at the Doctor and noticed he was intrigued with all this. She knew then and there that they would be switching safaris and going after Jason instead of the Jersey Devil.

"Is the camp open right now?" the Doctor asked.

"Hell no," Luke said. "Mind you, stupid kids go in there and get high and drunk but most sane people stay away from that place…unless they want a machete in the gut."

"Well, call me insane then because I want to see this camp and find Jason."

Luke stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you hear a word I just said, son?" Luke said.

"I did and I believe I can stop Jason from killing again."

Luke threw back his head and laughed.

"Aw, son, you wouldn't be the first to say that and most of the others ended up insane or in body bags. You and your gal would do well to get on a plane and get back to the England before you end up in the morgue."

"Don't worry about us," the Doctor said. "We can take care of ourselves. Could you be so kind as to take us to the entrance of CampCrystalLake?"

"Your funeral," Luke said with a shrug. "You got a death wish, I ain't gonna stop ya. I'll take ya after dinner, okay? Might as well have a last meal before going, right?"

"That would be lovely and thank you," the Doctor said.

Luke shook his head.

"Damn fool tourists, no wonder Voorhees has a mountain of bodies now. Most of his victims walk willingly into his clutches."

XOXOXOXOXOX

After eating lunch, Luke drove them back down the road. He stopped at a road overgrown with weeds and a downed wooden sign that read Welcome To Camp Crystal Lake in faded black paint. The road led back into the forest and Luke pointed to it.

"Follow this road into the woods and you'll soon see the camp. I just hope you two know what you're doing. Woulda been more merciful to run you down when you were laying in the road."

"We'll be fine," the Doctor said. "Thank you for bringing us here."

Luke sighed.

"Look. I like you. I'm gonna drive back here tomorrow morning and check on ya. I hope you two survive the night because I don't wanna see your cut up bodies in the morning."

"We'll be alive," the Doctor said, opening the car door. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Luke nodded.

"Just be careful. Come to think of it…do you have a cell phone?"

"I do," Rose said.

Luke found a scrap of paper and wrote his phone number on it. He handed it to the Doctor and told them to call if they needed to get out of the camp quickly. Rose thanked him and took the piece of paper from the Doctor. She put it in her jean pocket and both she and the Doctor put their rucksacks on their back. The Doctor thanked Luke again before closing the door. Luke wished them luck and watched while they crossed the road and started down the road that led to the campsite.

"I hope you two know what you're doing," Luke muttered as he watched them walk away.

He waited till they were in the woods and out of sight before he turned the car on, did a U-turn and headed back to his house.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Rose looked around while they walked down the path towards the camp. The woods looked benign but that was because it was daylight. She wondered how friendly the woods would look after dark.

"You're doing it again," the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder.

"Doing what?" Rose said.

"Following me without a second thought."

Rose grinned and stopped in her tracks. The Doctor stopped, turned to her and pointed to the ground. Rose shook his head and giggled when the Doctor shrugged off his rucksack and lay down in the road again.

"I love these suicide attempts of yours, especially since you'd just regenerate into a new body," Rose said, walking up to him.

"Ooo! Gallifreyan joke for ya! What goes bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump, bang, thump?"

"What?" Rose said.

"A Time Lord committing suicide."

Rose rolled her eyes and groaned while the Doctor gave her an impish grin and poked her leg.

"Come on, ya muppet, let's get goin'," Rose said.

"Okley-dokley!" the Doctor said, standing up.

Rose watched while he put his rucksack on his back. But while she watched the Doctor, she was unaware that someone was watching them from the nearby woods. The watcher kept his eyes on them and followed them as the Doctor and Rose walked on towards the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Yooooo-hoooo, Jason Voooooorheeeeees!" the Doctor said in a high-pitched voice as he and Rose walked towards the camp. "Where are ya, you hockey mask wearing git?"

"You that anxious to see Jason?" Rose said.

"Never been much of a patient man, Rosie! Wanna dispatch with the decaying corpse and have some real fun in the Jersey woods. Come on, Voorhees, make my day!"

Rose giggled when he started flipping the vees in every direction while he chanted, "Jason is a wanker, wanker, wanker. Jason is a wanker and he's ugly, ugly too!" He kept up the chant while he walked but suddenly, he stopped and fell silent. Rose stopped with him and was about to ask what was wrong when the Doctor held up his hand and put his finger to his lips. The hairs on the back of Rose's neck stood up and she felt gooseflesh on her arms. The Doctor was looking around, deadly serious, and Rose listened for any leaves rustling or twigs snapping. The Doctor made a tight circle as he scanned his surroundings. Then he stopped and looked off to their left. Rose looked in the same direction but the woods were thick and she couldn't see anything. But she knew the Doctor was sensing something and she knew he was usually right so she kept quiet and helped him look for whatever was setting off his senses. She pointed to a group of trees when she suddenly saw movement behind them and the Doctor came up beside her.

"Whoever is following us, show yourself now or you'll be sorry!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a young man with sandy blonde hair jumped out from behind the trees.

"BWAH!" he yelled as he ran at them.

The Doctor ran towards him and clotheslined him before he could get to Rose. The man gasped as he was knocked off his feet and he grunted when he hit the ground.

"What the hell? I was only joking, you idiot!" the man said.

"I'm sorry, I don't appreciate people following us and running towards my friend, especially after hearing about Jason Voorhees," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm not him, I can assure you," the man said, standing up and dusting himself off. "But you're looking for him?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Name's Tim. Me and some friends of mine are camping in the cabins here. We're interested in the whole Voorhees legend too. You sound like you're from England though. Man, the Jason legend traveled far and wide then."

"We only just heard about it," Rose said. "We were looking for the Jersey Devil and changed our minds."

"P'eh, Jersey Devil is boring," Tim said, rolling his eyes. "You want a real monster, you come to Crystal Lake. But come on, you're welcome here. There's plenty of empty beds in the cabins and we're happy to share our food and brew with ya. Follow me."

The Doctor and Rose followed Tim to the camp. The man was in his late teens with a baby face and pale blue eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt, jean shorts and black trainers. Five minutes later, they saw the campsite. There were several cabins scattered around a clearing in the woods, all of them run down. The campsite was overgrown in places with weeds and tall grass and the Doctor could tell that the campsite hadn't been used in some time. But near the back towards a large lake, there were a couple of large campfires blazing and several more teens were sitting around them on fallen logs. The teens looked at Tim when he called to them.

"Hey! Found two more partiers!" he called to them. "Come and meet them!"

The teens got up and headed towards them. Around the logs, Rose saw coolers and six packs and rucksacks.

"Must be one hell of a party here," Rose said to the Doctor.

The teens gathered around them. Tim pointed to a young black woman who had long, black hair and a piercing in her lower lip.

"This is Denisha," he said to the Doctor and Rose.

"Hi!" Denisha said, waving.

Rose noticed that Denisha was wearing a skimpy bathing suit. In fact, the women were all dressed skimpily. Tim pointed to a red haired girl.

"This is Candice. We call her Candy," he said.

"Hi, nice to meet ya," Candy said.

Tim pointed to a tall bald man that had a tattoo of a dragon on the side of his head. The man smiled seductively at Rose, his brown eyes sparkling.

"This is Derek," Tim said.

"Hello, Rose," Derek said.

"Hey," Rose muttered, trying to avoid his lustful gaze.

Tim pointed to another boy who was shorter than the others. His brow hair was layered with bangs and his eyes were a deep shade of green.

"This is Ian," Tim said.

"Wotcha," Ian said with a cockney accent.

"And last but not least, this is his girlfriend, Jenny," Tim said, pointing to another red haired girl.

Unlike Candy who had shoulder length hair. Jenny's hair was down to the small of her back. She had eyes the same shade of green as Ian and when she spoke it was with an Irish accent.

"They're my friends. I met them when my parents went to England last summer and I invited them to come stay with me this summer," Tim said.

"Nice to see some English faces here," Ian said, nodding to the Doctor and Rose. "We're having a bit of a knee's up if you want to join us."

The Doctor and Rose nodded and followed the teens back to the fire.

"Budweiser?" Tim said, pointing to a six pack.

"I'll have one," Rose said while the Doctor politely declined. Tim threw her a can and Rose caught it. The Doctor and Rose sat down on one of the logs and Ian sat with them. Denisha passed around the beer cans and Ian grinned at Rose when he took one.

"Being polite. Don't like American beer. I'd rather have a lager," he said.

"Yeah, you and me both," Rose said.

The Doctor was the only one not drinking. Rose noticed that but she made a decision just to have one can of beer to be sociable. With a serial killer on the loose, the last thing she wanted was to be completely hammered. She and Ian made small talk while they drank and the Doctor scanned the campsite, taking everything in.

"So," the Doctor said to Tim when he got done making sure the campsite was safe, "any recent sightings of Jason?"

"Not lately. But there's been periods when he's been dormant and then he starts killing again."

"Dormant? As in hibernation?" the Doctor said.

"Well, most of the time the killings occur whenever someone tries to open this camp up for business. Jason's mother killed people because of that and now Jason is doing it. He doesn't want the camp to be operational."

"But people go ahead and do it anyway?" the Doctor said. "You're telling me that all you have to do to keep him from killing is keep the camp from opening for business?"

"Well…there have been a few killings and sightings of Jason besides the camp. There was even in a rumor he was in Manhattan several years ago. Don't know if that's true or not though."

"Sounds like the boy gets around," the Doctor said. "And you're hoping to see him tonight?"

"Not really. We're just partying but we thought this campsite would make a cool, spooky place to party. Besides, no one comes back here except other partiers which is why you're invited to share the fire with us."

The Doctor nodded and smiled at that. He smelled the pungent odor of marijuana and noticed that Denisha and Candy were sharing a joint on the other side of the fire. Tim noticed his displeasure at that and shrugged.

"I don't do that but hey, it's their bodies," he said. "I take it you don't do it either."

"No, I don't but I'm not their father," the Doctor said.

"No one will force you to do anything you don't want to do," Tim said.

_I hope that includes rape because this wanker isn't getting his hands on my body,_ Rose thought when she noticed Derek was staring at her while he sipped his beer.

She turned her head away and concentrated on the Doctor while he spoke to Tim. Tim filled him in on more of the legend while Rose listened intently. She didn't know if she believed in a man who could come back to life repeatedly and keep on killing people but she'd seen enough traveling with the Doctor not to dismiss anything out of hand. Besides, listening to Tim kept her attention off Derek. She sensed he was still staring at her and she felt the urge to turn and spout off a rude epithet to get Romeo to stop lusting after her. She was glad she was with the Doctor since she knew the Doctor would break off Derek's hands if he tried to touch her.

Rose and Ian finished their beers but everyone else kept drinking until they were visibly drunk. Rose could tell Ian was getting pissed off at Jenny, especially since he wasn't drinking any more and he wasn't partaking of the joints that kept getting passed around.

Then suddenly, the women started to take off their clothes and get naked and most of the men began to fondle and kiss their bodies. Rose caught Derek's eye and saw how hopeful he looked. Rose snorted and got up from the log. She turned her back to Derek and walked off towards the lake, not wanting to sit there and watch the snogging become a campfire orgy. She sensed someone was behind her and she sighed angrily.

"Not in a million years, mate!" she snarled as she turned around.

She froze when she saw the Doctor and Ian were behind her.

"What's not in a million years?" the Doctor said.

"Derek keeps staring at me. I think he fancies me and I'm sure he's disappointed I didn't get naked and have a go at em," she said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean you or Ian."

"Derek's a good guy. He just likes the ladies. But he won't hurt you or rape you. He respects people's boundaries," Ian said.

"And I would be on him in a second if he tried anything," the Doctor said.

"I know. That's why I'm glad you're here. But I just couldn't take any more of the drunken party there so I left."

"Yeah, I was about to do the same," the Doctor said.

"And me. I admit I do get drunk from time to time but not on the piss the yanks call beer. That stuff is disgusting," Ian said. "And if anyone lays hands on ya, I'll also rip their penises off. I believe in treating a woman with respect."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Well, perhaps the three of us can go explore the camp and see if there is anything to this Jason legend?" the Doctor said to them.

Rose glanced over at the campfire and noticed the teens were making out and fondling one another in between getting drunk and high.

"I vote for exploring," Rose said.

"So do I," Ian said, glaring at Jenny who was giggling insanely while Derek sucked on one of her nipples. "I'm beginning to reevaluate my relationship with Jenny and I want time to cool off before I confront her about all this."

"Well, let's start down by the lake then since that's supposedly where Jason drowned," the Doctor said.

The three of them turned their backs on the partiers and headed towards the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose wasn't too sure about the dock when she reached it. The wood was old and it wasn't in the best shape. She put a foot tentatively on the first plank and put some weight on it, testing the strength. It held so Rose stepped onto the plank and tried the next plank.

"It's okay, Rose, it's safe. We've already been on it," Ian said as he passed the dock.

Rose walked to the end of the dock and looked out over the water. The water was calm and peaceful which seemed at odds with what she'd heard about it. She heard wild laughter and squeals coming from behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Blimey, get a cabin if you're gonna do that shit," she muttered to herself.

"Couldn't agree more."

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around and saw the Doctor was standing right behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you you're good at sneaking up on people?" she said, holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Have to be to do what I do but I apologize, didn't mean to frighten you," he said.

"I was just thinking that the lake looks so peaceful," Rose said.

"I suspect it usually is, given the whole Crystal Lake name," the Doctor said, putting his hand on the small of her back. "I'm sure before this Jason stuff started happening here; it was a nice place to have a holiday."

"Do you believe it, all these legends?" Rose said. "If it is true, d'ya think Jason could be an alien?"

"Was wondering that myself," the Doctor said, rubbing his cheek. "I don't think it's a zombie and it can't be an ordinary man. If this is true, then we have to get to the bottom of it before more people get hurt."

"Like them?" Rose said, pointing to the partiers. "Looking at them, I can believe that Jason drowned because the staff was too busy shagging each other. Not even two hours and they're already having a go at each other. At least get in a cabin so we don't have to watch them."

"I think the point is they don't have to have a cabin to do that sort of thing here. This place is very remote. If there is a killer here, I can understand why he's been so successful at murdering people. If people scream back here, the sound wouldn't carry that well and I'm sure it'd be a faint sound when you're standing on the main road. I doubt many people drive past this spot anyway…another reason why they're all pissed and high up there," the Doctor said, glancing at the campfire.

"Doctor, Rose?"

They turned around and saw Ian waving to them from the trees.

"Come here, I found something," he said to them.

The Doctor and Rose walked off the dock, turned left and walked over to the forest. Ian led them into the trees and about fifteen feet inside the forest, he stopped and knelt down. He held up an arm bone and the Doctor took it from him and examined it, turning it over in his hands. He glanced at Ian when he held up the top fragment of a skull and he noticed there was a long, thin hole that went from the top of the head down to the forehead. The Doctor and Rose knelt down and the Doctor took the skull fragment and examined it while Rose looked at the arm bone.

"These are definitely human," the Doctor said. "No idea about age but they've been here awhile. There's evidence of trauma to the head though," he said, showing Rose the hole. "Stab wound or axe?"

"Axe," Ian said.

"How d'ya know?" Rose said.

Ian reached into the undergrowth beside him and picked up a hatchet. Rose made a face when she saw dried blood on the tip of the blade. The Doctor took it from him and fitted it into the hole. He shared a glance with Rose when the hatchet fit the hole perfectly.

"So there is concrete evidence of murder here," the Doctor said. "Poor soul got a hatchet to the brain."

"There's probably more," Ian said. "Tim said they never found all the remains. The bodies were killed all over the campsite and forest. I'm sure if we looked, we'd find more than this."

"And there were no survivors?" Rose said.

"Oh no, there were survivors. But according to Tim, most had to be sectioned after watching their friends get chopped up into tiny bits."

"With a hatchet?" the Doctor said.

"With anything the bloke could lay his hands on but supposedly his main weapon of choice is a machete."

"Lovely," Rose said.

The Doctor put the hatchet and remains back on the ground and the three of them stood up. While they did that, Rose heard a twig snap off to her right and she froze.

"Doctor, there's someone moving towards us," she whispered to him.

The Doctor looked where she was pointing and tensed his body. He sighed angrily though when a moment later Derek stumbled into sight, a can of Budweiser in his hand. Rose looked away when she saw his naked body.

"Hey!" Derek slurred as he staggered up to them. "What are you doing here? Come back to the fire and party with us."

"No thanks, we're fine," the Doctor said.

"Blimey, Derek, get your kit back on," Ian said, turning his head away.

"Rose, what'd ya think? Am I big enough for ya?" Derek leered as he pointed to his erection.

"Go away," Rose said, keeping her head turned away from him.

She gasped when Derek seized her right wrist.

"I'm talking to ya, you limey bitch!" he snarled at her.

Derek grunted when the Doctor shoved him hard and knocked him to the ground.

"She said go away!" the Doctor growled at him. "Respect her wishes and do it!"

"Mate, come on, you're drunk. Let's go back to the fire," Ian said as Derek slowly got to his feet. "I'll see you later, I'll walk him back," he said to the Doctor and Rose.

"I don't need anyone to walk me back, I'm fine," Derek said, trying to push him away.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Rose.

"See ya later, Ice Queen," he slurred.

"Fuck you, git!" Rose spat out.

Ian grabbed Derek's arm and the Doctor stepped in front of Rose when Derek looked like he was going to punch her. Derek snorted at the Doctor.

"She's all yours…mate!" he snarled at the Doctor before he let Ian lead him off.

"Charming," Rose said when they were out of earshot. "Thought he respected boundaries."

"Yes, but he's also intoxicated and possibly high. Anyone can lose their decorum after all that," the Doctor said. "It was the beer talking, Rose, don't take offense at it."

Rose nodded and the Doctor patted her on the shoulder.

"So, Jason has been here on a killing spree," Rose said, changing the subject.

"Well, someone has. But I'm not sure of the age of the remains. For all we know, it could have been someone killed by Indians long ago. Still…we'll give these remains the benefit of the doubt and say that Jason did kill this person. Where does he hide in between murder sprees? Tim said there were dormant periods so he hibernates somewhere or lays low…or goes to New York on holiday."

"The lake then?" Rose said. "He hides in the lake?"

"Yes but…soggy," the Doctor said, making a face. "I'd choose a drier hiding place if it were me. Tim might know where he supposedly hides but…"

"He's hammered right now," Rose said.

"Yes. So in order to get any information out of him, we'll probably have to wait till he sobers up. Which might be awhile if they have a good supply of beer and drugs."

"And I'm betting they do," Rose said dryly. "I'm betting there's a lorry parked near the campsite with tons of liquor and beer inside it."

"Really? You wanna find the Party Lorry then?" the Doctor teased.

"One condition," Rose teased back.

"And that is?"

"You need to use a beer bong so I can watch."

"And the reason you need to see that is?"

"Um…so I can run to the tabloids and tell them I saw an alien use a beer bong?" Rose said.

"You do and I'll tell the tabloids you had campfire sex with Derek."

"Ooo, that's low," Rose said, playfully slapping his head while he giggled.

"Come on then. Let's continue our investigation and have a dekko at the cabins," the Doctor said.

"Lead on," Rose said.

She took his hand and they walked back towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose could tell the mood had changed when they reached the campfire. The party had gone silent and everyone except for Ian and Derek were watching Rose quietly. Rose felt the Doctor's hold on her hand increase and she knew that he was silently indicating to everyone there that she was with him so there'd be no more trouble.

"We're sorry about Derek," Danisha said to her.

"It's alright, wouldn't be the first time that happened," Rose said. "Where did he go?"

"Ran into the woods," Jenny said, pointing off to her left. "He's upset so I'd let him be for the moment."

"What about Ian? Did he go with him?" the Doctor said.

"He tried to," Tim said. "He was trying to get him to calm down but Derek told him to fuck off so Ian went towards the cabins."

"We're going there as well," the Doctor said.

"We really are sorry," Danisha said as the Doctor and Rose started to walk off. "Normally, Derek doesn't act like that."

"That may be so but you lot are drinking and doing drugs and that can change anyone's personality. Perhaps in future you might refrain from partying to excess before you all do something you regret," the Doctor said.

Without another word, the Doctor walked off but Rose could see how embarrassed they all were and how they were hurrying to put their clothes back on. When Rose told this to the Doctor, he smirked.

"Good. Perhaps that means there will be no more manhandling of you," he said. "Now let's see if we can find Ian and see if he found anything else interesting."

Rose nodded and smiled when the Doctor squeezed her hand.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Fucking bitch!" Derek snarled as he stomped through the forest. "Too good for us, eh? Fucking limey bitch! Her and her limey boyfriend oughta turn around and go away. Probably a couple of prudes who don't like joining in the fun and…"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a twig snap off to his left. He sighed, thinking Ian had decided to follow him after all.

"Fuck off, Ian! I've had enough British bullshit for one day!" he yelled.

He paused, listening, but he couldn't hear anything. He sensed someone was nearby though and he rolled his eyes.

"Tim, Ian, whoever the fuck is following me, show yourself!" he yelled.

He listened but there was no answer. He shrugged, thinking he might have been wrong about someone following him and he resumed his leisurely pace. But a minute later, he heard another twig snap and he froze. Now he definitely sensed someone behind him and the hairs on his arms stood on end. He turned around intending to confront whoever it was and his eyes bulged when he saw Jason standing right behind him. He opened his mouth to scream and Jason rammed his machete directly into his mouth. The blade came out the back end and Derek gagged a moment while Jason used his momentum to ram him into a tree, pinning him into a trunk. Jason stood and admired his handiwork while the light slowly went out of Derek's eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello?"

The Doctor peeked inside the cabin after opening the creaky front door.

"Anyone here?" he called out.

There was silence so he opened the door wide and he and Rose went inside. The inside was dirty and there were dead leaves scattered on the floor. There were a few old and rusted bunk beds, the mattresses old and musty. The air had a musty smell as well and Rose wrinkled her nose.

"No one's been in here in ages," she said, looking around. "You can tell that much."

"Yup," the Doctor said, glancing at the dirty window near the back.

Rose let go of his hand and walked over to the bunk beds while the Doctor reached into his trouser pocket for a handkerchief. He used the handkerchief on the window, wiping off as much of the dust and dirt as he could while Rose knelt down and examined the mattress on the bottom bunk. The dirt that flew off the window floated through the air and Rose sneezed.

"Sorry," the Doctor said to her. "Just trying to give us a bit more light in here."

"S'alright, the whole cabin is dusty anyway," Rose said. "Come and look at this though."

The Doctor laid the filthy handkerchief on the wooden windowpane and walked over to her. He knelt down and looked at a hole in the mattress up near the neck. He could see dried blood ringing the hole and shared a look with Rose. The Doctor stood up, pulled out a torch from his pocket, turned it on and lay down on the floor. He shone the light under the mattress while Rose watched.

"I see a hole in the floor directly under the hole in the mattress," he said to Rose. "The hole goes all the way through so something came up from underneath the bed."

"It's a round hole so it couldn't have been a knife," Rose said to him.

"No, a knife wouldn't make a hole like this and if someone was under the floor…"

He sat up and asked Rose to help him move the bed. They got on both ends of the bed and pushed it away from the hole. Once the bed was out of the way, Rose could see the round knothole in one of the planks. She also saw more dried blood around the knothole. The Doctor walked back to the plank and knocked on the floor.

"It's hollow under this floorboard," he said to Rose.

He put his fingers in the knothole and Rose gasped when he pulled up and revealed a large trapdoor. The Doctor stood up and pulled the wooden hatch back. Then he knelt down and shined his flashlight in the hole. Then he climbed down into it and shined the flashlight around.

"This hole is manmade," the Doctor called up to her while Rose knelt by the opening. "But it's not a tunnel. This was dug by someone for one person."

"So someone could hide under here and kill someone in the bed?" Rose said.

"Seems so. Look."

He tossed up the front half of a harpoon.

"I think I found the murder weapon," he said to her. "Blood on it."

"Yeah," Rose said, picking it up and examining the dry blood on the spear tip and the part of the shaft underneath it. "Someone hid under here, waiting for someone to lay down and then they thrust the harpoon up through the hole into the bed."

"I believe so, Watson," the Doctor said, climbing out of the hole. "Someone put a lot of thought into this."

"Jason's mother? They said she was out for revenge," Rose said, turning the harpoon over and over in her hands.

"Either that or her son," the Doctor said.

"So you believe the story?"

"I'm becoming more and more convinced that there's a serial killer here. Whether or not it's a drowned boy come back to life is still open for debate. But we have here evidence of premeditated murder which fits the whole revenge story."

Rose shook her head and lay down the spear. They made a quick inspection but could find nothing else so they left the cabin and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Tim!" the Doctor called to him as he and Rose walked back to the campfire.

By now, Tim was the only one at the campfire. He had put all his clothes back on and he was cleaning up some of the mess.

"Yes?" he said to the Doctor when they walked up to him.

The Doctor studied him. He was still visibly drunk but the Doctor needed answers. He told him about the hidden hole and the harpoon.

"That might have been Mrs. Voorhees, she was the one hellbent on revenge," Tim said, sitting down on one of the logs. "Supposedly, Jason doesn't put that much thought into his murders. If he finds you, he kills you."

"But Jason's mother was the one who started the killings?" Rose said.

"Yes. Two camp counselors were murdered in 1958. It was thought that Mrs. Voorhees did that and the camp was quiet until they reopened it in 1980. More murders happened then and supposedly Jason came back to life after her mother was beheaded."

"Is there any way to stop Jason?" the Doctor said.

"Apart from pure dumb luck? People have tried to kill him and they thought they did but something happens to bring him back again and again. The legend just keeps getting passed on. They even tried to make a movie about the 1980 killings but there were too many inaccuracies and people complained that the movie would be an insult to the victims and their families so it was stopped. They were going to film in here actually and that also led to an uproar since the locals thought Jason might rise again and start killing the actors and film crew. A lot of people feel this whole area is cursed and most of them stay as far away from them as they can."

"But not you and your friends," Rose said.

"Yeah, well, I don't believe in curses," Tim said. "There hasn't been any sightings for years so we figured it'd be safe enough."

"But what do people think Jason is? Immortal, a demon, a ghost," the Doctor said. "How can a man die and keep coming back to life?"

Tim and the Doctor looked over at Rose when she coughed loudly. She gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"Die and come back to life," she prompted while Tim gave her a confused look.

"I doubt he is. I would know about it if he was," the Doctor said to her.

"Huh? Know about what?" Tim said, completely confused.

"Nothing, just a private joke," the Doctor said, quickly changing the subject. "Besides, Jason looks the same each time someone sees him, right?"

"I suppose so, just a bit more decayed. If you believe the stories that is. As for what people think he is, some say he's been cursed by Satan…maybe he's a demon of some kind…except he had a mother."

"Yeah, that's the sticky bit," the Doctor muttered as he grabbed a twig at his feet and poked a few burning embers in the fire. "I would say we should go have a talk with this Jason chap except that seems to not be a good idea."

"I doubt he'd let you get five words out before you died," Tim said. "He likes stalking his prey and killing them quickly."

"Stalking his prey?" Rose said. "He hides in the forest then?"

Tim nodded.

"And you just let your mate run off into the woods without stopping him," Rose said, pointing to the trees. "If Jason hides in the forest and stalks people, don't you think Derek might be in danger?"

"Come to think of it, where is Ian? Where is everyone else?" the Doctor said, looking around.

"Ian and everyone else went into the cabins. I think a few of them wanted to have sex in private. After Derek tried to manhandle you, they decided to be a bit more discreet."

"But we found the hidden hole and the harpoon in one of the cabins," Rose said. "So they're not safe there either. Shouldn't you lot pack up and leave before you end up the next victims?"

"You can talk. The two of you are running around here playing detective," Tim said.

"Yes. But we've had experience doing that," the Doctor said.

"Why? Are you two detectives?" Tim said.

"Sort of," Rose said.

"We're paranormal investigators. We investigate weird phenomena all over the world," the Doctor said.

"But aren't you in just as much danger as we are?" Tim challenged.

"Perhaps but we've had experience with the supernatural and we know how to handle ourselves."

"And I don't?" Tim said angrily.

"Tim, how old are ya?" Rose asked.

"Eighteen. How about you?"

"Twenty," Rose said.

Tim sniggered.

"And that makes you a professional? Two years older than I am and you're an adult now?" he said.

"In England I am," Rose said smugly. "We don't wait till we're twenty one there."

"Look, we're not suggesting you don't know how to take care of yourself," the Doctor said, trying to keep things peaceful. "But have you ever had experience battling evil creatures, demonic things, things of that sort?"

"No," Tim said.

"We have. So we're saying that we have more experience in that field than you do. Not to mention Rose and I aren't drunk and high and I'm sure that adds to the body count out here since you probably wouldn't be the first teens to come out here and get hammered. If he is around here, you're certainly making it easy for him. You wanna get out of a dangerous situation alive, you need to have all your senses intact and be ready for anything. Otherwise, you and your friends are lambs to the slaughter and a liability to everyone else."

Tim considered that for a moment and then nodded.

"You're right but we didn't think we'd have to face Jason tonight. We just wanted to have some laughs and get a little drunk and high, far away from our parents."

"I'm sure the teenagers before ya thought that as well," Rose said. "The ones that came back in body bags. I'm not saying I'm a saint because I have gotten drunk before but not when I'm working with him because he's right. I'd be a liability if I was completely pissed while he was trying to find some monster or something."

Tim nodded and apologized for being drunk. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"No worries. You're young and young people do wild and crazy things. I'd just advise no more partying until we're sure Jason isn't lurking around here. Having said that, perhaps we should go find your friend, Derek, and bring him back here. Apart from Jason, he could get horribly lost out here, especially if he is drunk and angry. We don't need a search and rescue team out here, yeah?"

"Yeah. Hold on, I'll go with you. I'm just a bit tipsy but I think I can keep my wits about me," Tim said.

The Doctor studied him for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go find Derek before something happens to him," the Doctor said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The further they walked into the woods, the more Rose felt uneasy. It was nearly noon now and sunny and bright but the woods had an eerie feeling to it. Rose wondered if the eerie feeling was real or because she'd been listening to stories about Jason all morning long.

The Doctor and Tim called for Derek as they walked along. Rose kept looking around, wondering if their calls to Derek were bringing Jason to them. The Doctor had his rucksack with him but she knew he had nothing more than his sonic screwdriver and a penknife and suddenly, she wished he had a bazooka packed in his rucksack.

_And the screwdriver doesn't work on wood,_ Rose thought as she glanced at the trees. _Which leaves just the penknife for protection. Well, I'm sure the Doctor can poke Jason in the eye then. _

"Derek? Where are you?" the Doctor yelled. "We're not angry. We just need to speak with you and…"

Everyone froze when they heard a gunshot in the distance.

"Jason?" Rose said.

"I doubt it. From what I've heard, guns aren't his style. There are people who hunt in these woods though," Tim said.

"What a time to be without safety orange then," Rose said dryly. "Now we have to worry about a hunter mistaking us for some deer."

They heard another gunshot and then silence.

"Sounds close, probably about a quarter of a mile away?" the Doctor said. "I don't there's a danger of us being hit by his bull…"

He stopped speaking when they heard a man's terrified scream. The Doctor, Rose and Tim glanced at each other before they ran towards the sound of the screams. The screams lasted for about a minute and then suddenly the woods fell silent. The Doctor, Rose and Tim stopped and stood still for a moment, listening for any more sounds of distress. They ran on when they didn't hear anything. They kept on running until the Doctor finally spied a double barreled shotgun lying in the undergrowth and stopped everyone. They looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Where'd he go?" Rose said.

"Whoever it was, this was the gun that made the shots, the barrel's still warm," the Doctor said, feeling it.

"Doctor, Rose, look."

The Doctor and Rose looked where Tim was pointing. He was several feet away and when they walked over to him, they could see blood on the undergrowth and sprinklings of it leading away into the forest. The Doctor bent down and put his finger in the blood.

"Fresh, newly shed," the Doctor said, showing his finger to everyone. "And judging from the blood drops, the hunter was carried away from here."

"That's his M.O.," Tim said. "Some of the survivors said they found their friends scattered around like hunting trophies. And...there's this cabin that one girl found. She said that it had a shrine in it to his mother and Mrs. Voorhees severed head was on this table along with candles and...a bunch of bodies were laid in front of it like offerings."

"Where is this cabin?" Rose said.

"Dunno. It's deep in the woods but the girl that was there refused to tell everyone where it was. Sparing other people from looking for it and falling prey to Jason, I guess," Tim said.

"So, this man kills in order to sacrifice to his mum. Sounds like he's a very devoted little boy," the Doctor said. "Perhaps finding this cabin of his might be the key to stopping him. How did the woman escape the cabin?"

She put on one of Mrs. Voorhees's old sweaters and pretended to be her. It fooled Jason long enough for her to strike back and get out of there."

"Didn't Jason know it wasn't his mum?" Rose said.

Tim shrugged.

"Like you said, he's devoted to her," he said.

"Well, before we dress and drag and pretend to be his mummy, we better keep on searching for Derek before he ends up like this poor fellow," the Doctor said.

"What if he's already dead?" Rose said. "If Jason is already killing people, maybe he found Derek as well."

"Tim? What do you think?" the Doctor said.

"I hope it's not true but if it is…we should get back to the others," Tim said.

"Right and get everyone out of here. We can tell the police about the hunter so they can do a proper search for him," the Doctor said. "You lot might get in trouble for being out here but if people are dying, we need to tell someone."

Tim nodded. Rose picked up the shotgun and they hurried back towards the camp. While they walked, Rose checked the gun barrel and groaned.

"What is it?" the Doctor said.

"Empty. No bullets," Rose said, showing him the empty barrels.

"We'll manage. Just keep going," the Doctor said. "I doubt Voorhees will attack three people at once. I have a feeling he likes to get them alone before he attacks them."

_And I doubt he'd want to face you,_ Rose thought. _If anyone is with me out here, I'm so glad it's you. _

While they walked, Rose kept getting that feeling that someone was watching them but when she looked around she couldn't see anyone. She did notice the absence of wildlife in the area and the fact that few birds were singing. She shivered a bit at the creepiness of it all.

When they got back to camp, Tim led them to one of the cabins he knew was occupied. Tim opened the door and Denisha and Jenny gasped. Both of them were sitting on the bottom bunk bed sharing a joint and a beer.

"Could you knock first before you come in?" Denisha said, "You scared the shit outta us!"

"Where's Ian and Derek and Candy?" Tim said.

"Derek went off into the woods and I don't know where Ian or Candy are," Densiha said. "Why?"

The Doctor showed them the shotgun and explained what they found.

"It might be something else besides Jason," Jenny said when he finished talking. "Maybe another guy was hunting with him and accidentally shot him."

"We heard two gunshots but there was a delay between the second gunshot and the screaming," the Doctor said. "If the man was shot by another hunter, it took him several minutes and two bullets to realize it."

"But…Jason is a myth. Come on, some immortal being that kills people. Surely you lot don't believe it," Jenny said.

"There's something out there and now Derek, at least, is missing," Tim said. "We haven't checked all the cabins yet but we need to find everyone and leave. It's not safe here."

"We also need to ring the police," the Doctor said.

"No, we can't do that, they'll find out we were here," Denisha said.

"They'll find out you're here when you land up dead," Rose said. "Surely the police know that teenagers come out here all the time. Just tell them you were camping."

"What about the drinking and drugs?" Jenny said.

"That's your problem," the Doctor said with a shrug. "Perhaps in future you'll learn not to do that stuff. I'm concerned about the safety of everyone here so get up and come with us and help us find Ian, Candy and Derek."

The girls looked at the Doctor's face and they sighed when they saw there was no arguing with him. They crushed out the joint on the floor and got up. The Doctor sighed when he saw them staggering a bit while they came towards the group.

"Humans," he muttered under his breath. "Come on, follow us," the Doctor said louder. "Let's check the other buildings and make sure Ian, Candy and Derek are truly gone before we go into the forest and start looking for them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They searched all the buildings but saw no sign of Ian, Candy or Derek. They called for their friends but no one answered. The Doctor's face was grim when they finally stopped calling to them and met by the fire.

"We've searched the area and there's no sign of them. We have to assume they're lost or missing," the Doctor said to everyone. "And we have to hope that they're still alive."

"But why would Ian and Candy run off?" Tim said. "Derek was furious over Rose but Ian and Candy, why did they leave?"

"Ian was upset over Jenny's behavior earlier," Rose said, glancing at Jenny. "She didn't like you taking off your clothes and letting others having a go at ya. Maybe he decided to get his revenge with Candy."

"But he knew we might do something like fondling one another," Jenny said. "It's not like we came here to just sit around on our thumbs."

"I'm just tellin' ya what he said earlier," Rose said with a shrug.

"That's not like Ian though. He wouldn't do that to me, even to get revenge," Jenny said.

"I agree. It's not Ian's style," Tim said.

"Ian was helping us investigate. Maybe he recruited Candy when you lot went into the cabins and he found something."

"Or something found him," Denisha said grimly.

"I thought you didn't believe in Jason," the Doctor said to her.

"I don't know what to believe at this point but I know that Ian and Candy wouldn't go off without telling anybody. And they would have made their presence known when we were calling for them. Something's wrong."

"What do we do?" Tim said.

"Split up?" Jenny said.

The Doctor considered that.

"We shouldn't go too far from each other, just in case," the Doctor said. "We need to report back here every few hours and compare notes. And each group should be mixed, men and women."

"I'm going with ya," Rose said to the Doctor.

"Jenny and Denisha can come with me then," Tim said.

"Okay, be careful out there. Call to us if there's anything the slightest bit wrong and we'll do the same."

"We have a small hatchet in my backpack, we can use that for protection," Tim said. "What about you?"

"We have protection," the Doctor said.

They waited while Tim rummaged through his backpack and got a small hatchet out. When they were ready, the Doctor and Rose walked down to the lake and kept to the perimeter while Tim and the girls explored the woods beside it. While the Doctor and Rose walked by the lake, Rose tried her mobile.

"No signal," she said after trying to call information four times.

"This is a remote area and after all that's happened here, I'm sure the phone company is in no hurry to set up a mobile tower," the Doctor said.

"So if we go get the police, we'll have to do it on foot," Rose said.

"Or go back to the road. We could always ring Luke and ask him to come here but we need to find Derek, Candy and Ian before that happens. If we leave them here to go get help, they might end up dead by the time we get back."

"What if we run into Jason?" Rose said. "What sort of protection do we have?"

"Me," the Doctor said. "And if we find him, he better be the one who starts running because I'll put an end to him and his legend once and for all."

They walked along the side of the lake for several minutes, looking around for any signs of life. Then suddenly the Doctor caught sight of something on the other side of the lake and stopped.

"Look," he said to Rose as he pointed across the lake.

Rose looked where he was pointing. At first she couldn't see anything but then she noticed that there was a wall of brown in between a thick grove of trees. She looked harder and realized it was part of a cabin. Her eyes widened and the Doctor nodded when he saw her expression.

"The shrine cabin?" Rose said to him.

"Dunno but it seems odd that one cabin is across the lake and away from all the others. And I doubt after all the hullabaloo here that anyone would be daft enough to make a home in the middle of serial killer central."

"Should we go and investigate then?" Rose said.

The Doctor considered that. He glanced at the forest and thought about Tim and the girls. He considered the options and came on an idea.

"I have a plan, at least to get the drunken nonprofessionals out of harm's way," the Doctor said.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"We'll send them back to the road. Give them Luke's number and they can phone him and have him ring the police. That way we can investigate the cabin and not have to worry about them getting lost in the woods."

"They won't like the idea of getting the police."

"I don't care what they like. Because of their foolishness, some of their friends may be dead. They need to own up to what they did and get the police to come in here and help find their friends while we try to stop Jason or whoever is terrorizing this area."

Rose nodded. The Doctor called to Tim, Jenny and Denisha and when they came out of the woods and met them by the water's edge, the Doctor explained the plan to them. As Rose predicted, they were less than enthusiastic about alerting the authorities but the Doctor was firm with them and they knew they wouldn't win the argument. Rose gave Tim Luke's phone number and hurriedly wrote down her own phone number so they could contact her and the Doctor if they needed to. Once Tim had the phone numbers, he turned with the girls and went back to the fire for their backpacks. The Doctor and Rose watched them and when they had their backpacks and were on their way, they turned and started walking along the perimeter of the lake, making their way towards the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

On the way towards the cabin, Rose kept looking around, half expecting Jason to jump out of the woods and gut them with a machete.

"Nah, that's not his style," she murmured to herself as she shook the thought from her head.

"What's not who's style?" the Doctor said, glancing over his shoulder.

"You have good hearing, you know that?"

"I do know it; it's what kept me alive all these years."

"I was just thinking Jason might pop out and kill us while we're walking to his house but that's not his style," Rose said.

"No, it's not. The coward prefers to hide and ambush people. Haven't known the Voorhees legend that long but even you and me can deduce that much."

They froze when they heard Denisha's scream in the distance and they spun around. By now they were too far from the others and they listened with dread while Denisha called to Tim and Jenny to help her.

"Oh God…he's over there with them," Rose said.

"We can't get there in time to help," the Doctor said. "But if he's there, we can get into his cabin and maybe find something to destroy him. We need to hurry in case some of them do survive."

Rose turned and ran with him. While she ran, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and tried it but there was no signal.

"I gave Tim my bleedin' phone number and he can't even ring me," Rose said.

"Maybe they're close enough to the road to ring Luke," the Doctor said. "Even if he could phone you, there's nothing you can do for him from here."

Rose nodded. She put the phone back in her pocket and picked up her speed as she tried to keep up with the Doctor's long, lanky legs. He could hear Densiha screaming again and then the forest fell silent. Rose glanced back over her shoulder and gasped when her foot hit a hole and she started to stumble. The Doctor spun around and managed to grab her before her face hit the ground.

"Got enough trouble from Jason without you breaking your leg," he said, helping her to stand.

"Sorry, I didn't hear Denisha after that last scream and I was trying to listen for her."

"There's nothing we can do, Rose. We need to get to the cabin just in case Jason is taking his victims to it. Come on, we're nearly there."

He took Rose's hand and she ran with him the rest of the way. Once they entered the forest, they slowed their pace as they neared the dilapidated cabin. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years and most of the windows were dirty with missing glass. Rose felt uneasy as they approached the house. She wondered if Jason had an accomplice and the other person was hiding in the cabin. The interior was dark and with the filthy windows there was no way to see inside. As they went around the front to the door, she noticed the windows in the front were covered over with black garbage bags.

"Doctor, be careful," Rose said, touching his arm. "I…just have a bad feelin' about this."

"You're not the only one," the Doctor said. "Just be ready for anything. I'm gonna open the door."

Rose looked around and picked up a fallen tree limb. She knew it would be much against a machete but she felt better having some kind of weapon. The Doctor tried the doorknob and the door creaked open. He froze, his head bent forward while he listened for any sounds inside. Then he opened the door quickly and aimed his screwdriver at the darkened interior. He slowly went in while Rose followed, tree limb ready to strike. The interior was dusty and there was no furniture in sight. The Doctor turned on his sonic and used the light while he searched in his trouser pocket for his torch. He found it and turned it on, giving the interior a little bit of light but not much. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and Rose waved.

"Still here," she said.

"Good. Keep your eyes peeled. He'll try to strike at any moment if he's in here so we have to be fast on our feet."

Rose nodded. She tried to put on a brave front but her insides were churning and the hand holding the limb was trembling slightly as she tried to keep calm. They walked into the next room where the windows weren't covered over but Rose could see garbage bags on the floor under the two windows and she could see they fell away and exposed the daylight to the interior. The room was still bare but Rose thought she saw blood stains in a few places. The Doctor looked behind him and pointed to a closed door off to their right. He beckoned to her and Rose nodded, holding the limb ready while the Doctor walked to the door. He tried the door and it opened.

"Seems Voorhees doesn't believe in locks," the Doctor muttered to Rose as he opened the door wider.

He jumped back and Rose gasped.

"I think I found Mummy's head," the Doctor said, steadying Rose with his hand to her arm. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya."

"S'alright, I'm glad it's you who scared me and not Jason," she said.

They walked inside together and Rose grimaced when she saw a small round table in the center of the room. The table was covered with a dirty and blood stained white sheet and in the center of the table was a mummified head. Around the head were several candles that had been lit in the past and left to burn for awhile since a lot of them were stubs now. To Rose's relief, no dead bodies were piled around the table but she could see a lot of dried blood.

"Hello, Mrs. Voorhees," the Doctor said as they walked over to the table. "Chatted with Norman Bate's mother lately?"

There were no windows in this room and the only light came from the other room and the Doctor's torch. Rose walked around the Doctor to the back of the table. She noticed something in the corner and asked the Doctor to shine his light that way. She saw a bloodstained pickaxe propped up in the corner along with an old flour sack. She picked up the flour sack and noticed eyeholes had been poked into it. She dropped it and the limb and grabbed the pickaxe.

"Upgrading the weaponry then?" the Doctor said to her.

"Better a pickaxe than a tree limb," Rose said.

The Doctor grabbed the tree limb after putting his screwdriver in his jacket pocket. He hefted the limb over his shoulder while he swung the torch around. There were no other doors so they went back into the other room. There were no doors besides that one so the Doctor and Rose made their way back towards the front door. The floorboards squeaked underfoot which made Rose nervous since their squeaking could disguise Jason's squeaking. They walked outside the cabin and Rose looked around at the thick forest.

"Fire."

Rose looked at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"Fire. We burn the cabin to the ground."

"But the woods…won't we start a forest fire as well?"

"Perhaps but there's something I'm willing to bet my lives on. I'm betting as soon as Voorhees sees the cabin burning, he'll race over here to either put it out or save Mummy and we lay in wait for him and strike! But I'll give him some time to come here before I start burning the cabin."

"But what if the woods catch on fire when you burn the cabin?"

Well, I suppose we go to the road and ring the authorities and tell them there's a fire. I just want to get Jason's attention and I'm betting he'll move Heaven and Earth to save the remains of his mother."

"How do we start a fire?" Rose asked.

The Doctor set the limb down and fished through his trousers. He found a handkerchief and a bottle of lighter fluid. He tied the handkerchief around the end of the limb and doused it with the lighter fluid. He then ignited the lighter fluid with the screwdriver. He walked to the front door and shut the door. Rose followed him back to the edge of the forest. He walked out of the forest to edge of the lake and Rose watched while he waved the flaming torch around.

"JASON VOORHEES!" he yelled as loud as he could while he waved the torch around. "I'M THE DOCTOR AND I JUST FOUND YOUR CABIN AND I WILL SET IT ON FIRE UNLESS YOU SHOW YOURSELF! YOU WANNA SAVE MUMMY, COME HERE AND FACE ME OR WATCH YOUR MUM BURN!"

He stopped yelling and beckoned to Rose.

"Come on, let's see if we can flush him out of hiding and turn the tables on him once and for all," he said to her as they walked back towards the cabin.


End file.
